plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Galacta-Cactus
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Galaktyczna |rzadkość = Super-Rzadka |klasa = |podział = Flower Cactus Plant |umiejętności = Po zniszczeniu: Zadaje wszystkiemu 1 punkt obrażeń. |opis = Nikogo mi nie szkoda. Albowiem jam jest Galcta-Cactus! }} Galacta-Cactus to karta z gry Plants vs. Zombies Heroes w klasie z zestawu Galactic Gardens. Kosztuje i posiada / . Ma umiejętność , dzięki której jego ataki ignorują Super-Block Meter bohaterów, a kiedy zostanie zniszczony, zada po jednym punkcie obrażeń każdemu zombie i roślinie na polu gry, a także obu bohaterom. Etymologia Galacta-Cactus pochodzi od kaktusa kulkowego. Jego nazwa prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do Galactusa, postaci z uniwersum Marvel Comics. Historia wersji 1.16.10 *Dodano do gry. Statystyki *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Flower Cactus Plant *'Ability:' When destroyed: Do 1 damage to everything. *'Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare I take pity on no one. For I am Galacta-Cactus! TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Guardian *'Podział:' Kaktusowa Kwiatowa Roślina *'Umiejętności:' Po zniszczeniu: Zadaje wszystkiemu 1 punkt obrażeń. *'Rzadkość:' Galaktyczna - Super-Rzadka Nikogo mi nie szkoda. Albowiem jam jest Galcta-Cactus! Strategie Z Galacta-Cactus to użyteczna karta, która oprócz swojego potencjału ofensywnego, ma różne praktyczne zastosowania. Poza używaniem go jako typowa roślina z , można skorzystać z jego raniącej umiejętności, aby zniszczyć zombie z (sam Galacta-Cactus zada 2 punkty obrażeń, a umiejętność zada dodatkowy punkt), usunąć kilka zombie posiadających jednocześnie, zadać ostatni punkt obrażeń przeciwnikowi czy też aktywować umiejętności niektórych roślin, np. Pear Cuba lub Hibernating Beary. Jeśli jednak gracz posiada skuteczne rośliny z , których przeznaczeniem nie jest zostanie zniszczonymi, używanie Galacta-Cactusa jest nieopłacalne. Karta ta atakuje jednak wszystko, co teoretycznie może zostać zranione, w co wlicza się również bohater gracza. Granie tą kartą gdy bohater ma mało zdrowia jest więc bardzo ryzykowne, zwłaszcza że umiejętność ma wpływ również w wypadku bohatera roślin. Jeśli gracz posiada tylko i karta ta zostanie zniszczona, oznacza to przegraną, co gorsza, spowodowaną własną kartą (gracz może jednak uniknąć obrażeń poprzez Soul Patcha lub Uncrackable). Warto mieć też na uwadze, że jeśli obaj bohaterowie posiadają tylko , zniszczony Galacta-Cactus zaatakuje najpierw bohatera roślin, więc nawet w tym wypadku nie powinno się używać tej karty. Jako kwiat, można połączyć go z Power Flowerem i Briar Rose, by skuteczniej wykorzystywać ich umiejętności. Przeciw Karta ta może okazać się kłopotliwą, ponieważ jej umiejętność sprawia, że w niektórych przypadkach nieopłacalnym jest zniszczenie jej. Warto jednak pamiętać, że umiejętność tej karty działa w dwie strony, więc istnieją również przypadki, gdzie gracz powinien zniszczyć tą kartę. Dobre okoliczności to m.in. moment, gdzie bohater roślin posiada tylko i nie jest chroniony (najlepiej gdy przeciwnik posiada zapełniony Super-Block Meter), obecność silnej rośliny lub wielu roślin z , czy też zombie takich jak Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar na polu gry. By go zniszczyć, można wykorzystać karty takie jak Bungee Plumber, Rolling Stone lub zombie z , pod warunkiem, że jego statystyki nie zostały zwiększone. Gracz może korzystać z zombie posiadających umiejętność , które są odporne na umiejętność tej karty. Galeria 100px}} en:Galacta-Cactus Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Super-Rzadkie Kategoria:Karty typu Cactus Kategoria:Karty typu Flower Kategoria:Karty Guardian Kategoria:Karty z Bullseye Kategoria:Karty roślin Kategoria:Karty